Say I Do?
by 1864Salvatore
Summary: Stefan and Elena are getting married and Elena is in a good place about being a vampire. But there is Damon, Damon changes everything, he's not someone Elena can take lightly. Will she say I do?
1. Chapter 1

Stefan was on one knee in front of me after reaching in his pocket for a red velvet box which contained the most beautiful diamond ring in it. It had a relatively large diamond in the centre and it was nestled between two black sapphires. It was exquisite.  
"Will you marry me, Elena?" Stefan asked.  
"Yes... Yes Stefan, of course!" I spluttered.  
With a triumphant smile Stefan slipped the gorgeous ring onto my left hand.

Since becoming a vampire almost three years ago I've had to go through a lot and my constants throughout it all were the Salvatore brothers, Caroline and Bonnie. I'd lost Jeremy long ago, it was unbearably hard to not turn it all off and give into the monster inside me; I knew though, I knew if I did that I'd let everyone down, it would be giving in. I'd let everyone who lost their life for me down, Jenna, John, Isobel, Mom, Dad and Jeremy. I couldn't do that. I could just lie down and let everyone's lives be wasted because I wasn't strong enough. So I bared it, through gritted teeth, well, admittedly I'd gone a little wild on the bloodlust but my friends were there to keep dragging me away from the dark, blood path I kept trying to head down. But, for the past year and a half I have been doing well and I'm in a fantastic place.

Damon.

I heard them before they even cut the engine on the drive way. I knew. I just knew what my brother had done an I knew what she'd said. My stone heart threatened to smash, I never get the girl.

"Oh Damon!" She sang, her voice caressing my name.  
I was sat on our large sofa facing the fire. I raised my glass full of bourbon as a hello hoping she'd get the hint I didn't want to talk.  
"Oh Damon, look!" She said flouncing and beaming in front of me holding her left hand out for me to see the diamonds and sapphires bask and glisten in the glow of the fire.  
I stood, looking her in the eye for a second and then embraced her whispering a soft "congratulations" in her ear and then let her go. Literally and metaphorically. She was certainly my brother's now. He won.  
Turning and picking up the half empty bottle of bourbon I head to my room, not before stopping at my door frame to stand square to my brother.  
"Well done brother." That was all I said while grasping his shoulder and he replied with a smug smile back.

When I was safe in my soundproof room. I smashed my glass on the floor and took a generous swig from the bottle. I wanted to turn it off. The fiery rage that consumed me couldn't be doused out by just smashing my glass. I needed sex. I needed to feed. I need to kill.

Elena.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" I asked Stefan while I straddle d him on the sofa Damon had been sitting on not long before.  
"I'm sure he will, he made it though Katherine, I can only hope he will be now." Stefan replied stroking my hair.  
"Oh, I can't wait to tell Bonnie and Care."  
"I'm sure Caroline will be very excited to take over and organize the whole thing." At that we both started laughing as we know how Caroline gets and that was only organizing the Miss Mystic Falls pageant.

When the laughter subsided Stefan was looking deep into my eyes as if he was searching for something, doubt maybe. I didn't want him to search too hard, so I lent down and pushed my lips to his. With that he ran his hands through my hair moving his hips against mine. I could feel the length of him against me and it was rubbing me in all the right places making me moan loudly. Before long my dress and bra was on the floor and Stefan was down to his boxers. We were about to get to the part we'd both been longing for when the door slammed loudly making us cover up hurriedly.

Damon.

Before I could think anymore I jumped out my window and went speeding off into the night. I ended up at the Grill which was full of night clubbers now.  
Perfect.  
I sauntered in taking in my surroundings, which were dark with strobe lights and lots of young people pressing against each other. I wonder over to the bar winking and smirking at girls as I go. I felt I needed to top up my alcohol levels before I entered the snake pit.  
After my bourbon top up and a couple of vodka shots I made my way onto the dance floor eyeing up a pretty blonde whose blood was thumping in her veins as she danced.  
When I reached her she smiled up at me with big brown eyes and started dancing with me. Grinding against me, I was close to getting what I wanted. When she dragged me out the back and pushed me against the wall kissing me aggressively.  
Before long I'd compelled her to let me drink her blood and enjoy it. I sank my fangs into her flesh and pulled the blood into into my mouth letting the hot liquid slide down my throat filling me and making me hard. Feeding for me was always so erotic and I loved it. Once I'd had my fill I healed her with my blood and took her back to the boarding house.

I made myself known with a loud slam of the door. The pretty blonde, whose name was apparently Jane, was trailing behind me. I made my way into the living room where I knew Stefan and Elena were, I'd heard them as I approached the drive. I was greeted with the sight of Stefan in his jeans undone and topless and Elena wrapped in a blanket. The sight of he made blood rush to my already semi-erect cock.  
"Well, you're not married yet, no need to consummate right now. Good job I interrupted, saving your virtue guys." I said with a smirk as I headed to get a bottle of fresh bourbon.  
They just stared at me as I did and then I saw Elena eyeing Jane a if she's unwelcome here. Haha, irony.  
"Don't mind me, I'm just getting some drinks for me and the lovely Jane over there." I turned winking at her. I could hear the blood flushing her cheeks.

Neither Elena or Stefan said anything as I took Jane upstairs to have my wicked way with her.

I slammed her up against the door with her legs wrapped round my waist. I bit into her neck, making her moan my name. I turned quickly, throwing her onto the bed. I made my way over to her undoing my jeans and letting them fall to the floor, dropping my boxers at the same time, letting myself free. I'm so ready for this, throbbing actually. She'd ridden herself of her clothes and was spread out on the bed.  
"Take me now Damon." She told me which only spurred me on more as she ran her hands over her body, closing her eyes. I pounced on her. Pushing into her; filling her straight away, making her scream. I pushed my body in and out of hers over an over again, letting my hands roam over her body, moulding her breasts and rubbing her sweet spot, making her say my name over and over again. I kept pushing her to the edge, getting her close, getting me close and then taking it all away, making the sensations last and making them more intense. At last I decided to give her the sweet release she and I both wanted. I picked up the pace, drumming into her at a punishing rhythm until she cried my name out and I felt her walls tighten around me.  
"Oh God Damon! Yes!" Elena cried  
"Fuck! Elena, yes!" I cried before I slumped on top of her. Exhausted.

I woke up with a gasp. It was only a dream. I fell back on the bed, my arm covering my face. I couldn't believe I had another sex dream about Elena.  
I got up, leaving a sleeping Jane on the bed. By the time I had a shower and got dressed Jane was sat cross legged on my bed looking at me earnestly.  
Right, time to get rid of her.  
I walked up to her smiling face and took it in my hands, giving her one last longing kiss, before compelling her to leave, forget about me and never come back. And she did. Leaving me alone again.


	2. Chapter 2

Elena.

I couldn't stop thinking of Damon. I could see the pain in his eyes when he congratulated me. I should have handled announcing it to him better, I know he loves me, but it's Stefan. It always has been. I just can't see myself with Damon. He's too much of a vampire and I think no Bowers to be with him, I'd try to change who he is, make him like Stefan an he'd hate me for that.

I stepped out of the hot shower wrapping a white fluffy towel around me that only cane down to the mid drift of my thighs. Obviously they only stocked towels that were made for hanging of the hips of the sexy Salvatore brothers and not for the women that occasionally stay here.  
I grabbed another towel and started to rub my hair as I come out of the steam filled bathroom I'm greeted with a half naked Damon Salvatore.

"Damon!" I screamed.  
"Elena!" He mocked, standing with a smirk.  
"What do you want Damon?" I asked self consciously covering myself up with my bare arms  
"Something I can't have." He mumbled, his eyes sweeping over my very vulnerable, very naked body.  
"Where is Stefan?" I said exasperated.  
"Don't worry he's out feasting bunnies"  
"Funny Damon, but seriously, what do you want?"  
"I just wanted a proper chat" he said lounging back on Stefan's bed.  
"Well," I said wrapping myself in my silk dressing gown and letting the towel under fall to the floor. "Let's have the conversation elsewhere shall we?"  
"Oh, if we must 'Lena." He groaned as he got up but followed me into the kitchen. I loved it when he called me 'Lena, Stefan doesn't call me that and I like it because it's mine and Damon's thing, it was something we'd developed over summer when we were looking for Stefan. That's when I started getting warm feelings for Damon. He wasn't as bad as he let everyone on.  
He sat in front of me with a glass of bourbon in hand, while I had a blood bag, breakfast.  
"So 'Lena, engaged now huh?"  
"Yeah."  
"Bit out of the blue don't you think?"  
"Yeah, but it's perfect timing, you know how I've been Damon, I'm in such a good place now. He timed it perfectly."  
"Is this what you really want though?"  
"What?" I asked shocked by what he'd asked. I didn't want to open that door.  
"Is _he _what you really want?"  
"Damon, that's really none of your business."  
"Oh 'Lena," He started, he got up and started making his way toward me. "You don't know what you want do you? You have options you know?"  
Now he was so close to me I could feel his low body heat radiating against my skin. "What options would they be?"  
"This option." With that he leaned down and places his lips on mine, coaxing me to let his mouth explore mine. His coaxing worked, he exploded me, sending blood rushing around my body, making my centre damp and slick, it was like Damon had ignited a fire on my skin as his hands enouYurigh over my body which was naked under the thin silk fabric, making my breasts peak under his touch.  
Then reality came crashing down. This was Damon, it was Damon. Damon! Stefan's brother!  
I pushed him off me immediately. My breathing ragged, his eyes dark with lust and his clear excitement making itself known through the white towel.  
"God Damon! That's not a fucking option that was assault."  
"You liked it."  
"Damon," I sighed. "This can't happen, I've told you, it's-"  
"Stefan, it will always be Stefan." He cut me off, finishing a sentence he's heard a million times before.  
"I'm sorry Damon, I handled us really badly and I never thought how me and Stefan getting engaged would effect you. I should have-"  
He cut me off with his hand.  
"Save it Elena, I know you think it's Stefan but things are different now, you're older, wiser and you don't always have to make the choices that other people want you to," he came up close to my lips again, breathing on them. "You don't have to be the good girl all the time." He said, pecking my lips, winking and then stalking off with his bourbon.  
God he was so sexy in just a towel. I clenched my thighs together to try to subside the dull ache of arousal that had embedded itself there.

I managed to distract myself from the dirty thoughts I was having about Damon by doing my hair and make up. I mean, he was Stefan's brother! I shouldn't be thinking of him like that, yeah, there was a slight attraction there, but what female in their right mind wouldn't be attracted to Damon? But that's all it is, a physical attraction, no feelings what's so ever.  
"Hello sexy." A deep voice interrupted my thoughts.  
I turned slowly, sending a coy smile Stefan's way. I felt his eyes slowly drag over my practically naked body. I was sat at the dressing table in black lace panties with a matching bra. I got up just as slowly, stalking toward my gorgeous vampire fiancée. When I reached him I gave him a slow, passionate kiss that left him longing for more.  
"Hello to you too." I purred.  
With that he lifted me up onto his hips and pushed me against the bed with such force, only a vampire could take it. We quickly entered a wild frenzy of foreplay and sex.


End file.
